dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Timeline is a record of notable events that occured in Dragonhollow and the rest of the universe. =Calendar= ---- Time was broken into eras, also called seasons. An era traditionally started after some event, whether cataclysmic or opportunistic, drove citizens to another land where they would start fresh with nothing but the clothes on their back. Because of this, each era ran an indeterminate length and some were much longer than others. Strangely, the calendar in Dragonhollow was not tied to its lunar and solar cycles. A calendar day equaled exactly 72 solar days. Dates were rendered as (Era)E:Date, for example: The tenth day of the third era would be rendered as 3E:10. The Eras An overview of the various eras: #Ancient Era – Includes all events that occurred before the founding of Lakeview Village and Eris allowed mortals to arrive in Dragonhollow #The First Era – Encompasses all events that occurred within the Lakelands and ending with the First Bloodmoon and the destruction of Lakeview Village #The Second Era – Covers all events that took place in the Swamplands and Woodlands, from the founding of Swampwater through the construction of Redwood Gardens and the Steel War #The Third Era – Includes events that occurred in the Northlands, most notably the Northham Wars #The Fourth Era – Encompasses all events that occurred in the Summerlands and Everfroze as well as those in turn that happened in the Badlands #The Fifth Era – Covers all events that occurred in Pandora, from the first arrival of Sanctuary to the opening of Pandora's Box #The Sixth Era – Includes all events that took place in Hallowmere #The Seventh Era – Encompasses all events that took place in Sanctuary and the Hammerlands =Ancient Era= ---- =First Era= ---- '1E:1' *Lakeview Village is founded *Airship to the Lakelands is officially opened to the public *Claciusvile becomes the first mortal to set foot on Dragonhollow '1E:2' *Studmuffin is chosen as the first Archpriest of Eris '1E:5' *The dragon Mesonyx scorches Lakeview Village in the Charring of Lakeview, resulting in the goddess Eris restoring the world back to its unspoiled state on 1E:1 '1E:8' *Champ launches his crusade against all of Dragonhollow '1E:11' *Champ's Crusade comes to an end as Champ is declared victorious '1E:12' *Champ is banished to the underworld and enslaved by Grim for using black magic to acquire rare diamonds '1E:15' *Endevyr is slain by Studmuffin, AJ, Tox, and DragonLegends '1E:27' *The Skullcleavers launch a surprise attack on Lakeview Village, leading to the War of Wizards and their eventual victory *The leaders of the Skullcleavers, Holland and Warlock, are banished to the underworld and enslaved by Grim for using black magic *The Peace Period begins on the order of Eris *The Second Lakeview Derby at the Lakeview Horse Track is held, with Studmuffin finishing in first place riding Abracadabra '1E:29' *The Haunted House appears mysteriously in Lakeview Village '1E:30' *Peace Period ends '1E:36' *The Lakeview Token Underground opens to the public *Jack Firebane becomes Archpriest '1E:45' *L3gitSkullz executes massive heist against the Commune '1E:68' *The First Bloodmoon occurs when Cabbage turns red and becomes the Bloodmoon, resulting in the complete destruction of Lakeview Village and the desolation of the Lakelands =Second Era= ---- '2E:1' *Swampwater is founded *Airship to the Swamplands is officially opened to the public '2E:55' *Redwood Gardens is founded *Airship to the Woodlands is officially opened to the public '2E:59' *The Swampwater Secret Santa begins '2E:61' *Bank of Pi opens for business '2E:66' *S&T Credit is founded by Smitten and Tox '2E:67' *The Swampwater Secret Santa ends '2E:77' *Eris consecrates Terry as a Priest of Eris '2E:79' *Terry's Coup fails and Terry is ousted from the Priesthood '2E:89' *Kretin wins the Hide and Seek event '2E:123' *Pi Hole is betrayed and robbed by resident Panda, leading Pi to abandon it and depart Dragonhollow '2E:127' *Panda creates PandaCorp '2E:131' *The Brotherhood of Steel is founded by Wasdoog *The Brotherhood of Steel releases their Proclamation of Peace '2E:132' *Jack Firebane forms the Organization for Unified Chaos *The Serkrs organize *The Brotherhood of Steel declares war against the Organization for Unified Chaos, signaling the start of the Steel War '2E:133' *The Serkrs declare war on the Brotherhood of Steel and join the Steel War *PandaCorp enters into an alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel '2E:137' *The Enclave is founded by Kretin '2E:153' *Azureila, the Archpriestess of Eris, announces the Swampwater Restoration Project to clean up Swampwater and its surrounding environs by tearing down abandoned properties and terraforming terrain '2E:160' *The Steel War ends after Wasdoog flees Dragonhollow and the Serkrs seize the storehouse of the Brotherhood of Steel '2E:165' *Matto founds the Headhunter's Guild '2E:167' *The Swampwater Restoration Project comes to a successful end with its objectives completed '2E:168' *Terry, acting elder, announces that the Brotherhood of Steel has declared war on the Headhunter's Guild '2E:174' *The dragon Mesonyx burns both the Swamplands and Woodlands to a cinder =Third Era= ---- '3E:1' *Northham is founded *Airship to the Northlands is officially opened to the public '3E:2' *The Dragonslayers are founded after their defeat of the ender dragon Lorcan *The Brotherhood of Steel signs a treaty of cooperation and alliance with the Dragonslayers '3E:3' *The Tower Clashes erupt between Jack Firebane and the Dragonslayers *The Organization of Unified Chaos declares war on the Dragonslayers '3E:8' *HyperSilence, general and chief tactician, announces that the Dragonslayers have placed a bounty on the head of Zen '3E:10' *Zen is granted asylum and sanctuary by Golden Glen '3E:13' *The Battle of the Coast occurs between the Dragonslayers and The Coast, resulting in a Dragonslayers victory and the outright end of The Coast '3E:14' *The Tower Clashes end in a stalemate between the Dragonslayers, the Organization for Unified Chaos, and the Serkrs '3E:16' *The Dragonslayers launch the Assault on Highhelm, a surprise attack on the Serkr stronghold of Highhelm, which results in an overwhelming victory '3E:24' *The Enclave announces a new recruiting drive in preparation for war with the Dragonslayers '3E:25' *The Gentleman's Gathering is held, resulting in the formal disbanding of the Serkrs and plans to construct Sanctuary castle *The Enclave disbands after the failure of their recruiting drive *The Dragonslayers launch a fire charge attack on nearly every residence in the Northlands, killing any exposed horses and livestock '3E:30' *Bloodwrath, Ozven, and Tox create the Justice League '3E:47' *The Siege of Dragonstone is fought, in which a combined strike force of Justice League and Fabled warriors infiltrate and occupy Dragonstone before being defeated by a Dragonslayers counterattack '3E:51' *Calp0l and many of the Dragonslayers are banished to the underworld and enslaved by Grim for defying the will of Eris and insubordination against her Archpriestess Azureila '3E:60' *Acey creates the Claim Bankruptcy program '3E:64' *Tohbeh releases the first issue of the Northham Gazette '3E:71' *Pwn hosts and wins the Extreme Spleef Tournament '3E:74' *Zerg and Tox sign the Pact of Ice and Fire '3E:89' *The wither farm of Golden Glen is destroyed '3E:94' *A merger between the Fabled and Justice League takes place, forming a new faction named Unity, combining their efforts to defeat the Dragonslayers in the Northham Wars '3E:111' *Eris publicly executes the Dragonslayers in Northham and banishes their immortal souls to the underworld to be enslaved by Grim '3E:142' *The Northham Preservation Society is founded by Tox '3E:190' *Zerg, Ozven, and Tox begin the SuperSpawner Project '3E:191' *The SuperSpawner Project ends in failure '3E:208' *Northham becomes a ghost town after the last citizen departs the Northlands =Dark Age= ---- =Fourth Era= ---- '4E:1' *Summergate is founded *Airship to the Summerlands is officially opened to the public '4E:87' *Tohbeh publishes the first issue of the Dragonhollow Recap '4E:98' *Tohbeh publishes the second issue of the Dragonhollow Recap '4E:101' *Print's Paper Route Gang arrives in Dragonhollow, following their revered leader Print '4E:110' *GRi, led by Elite, attacks the castle headquarters of Print's Paper Route Gang, killing three and injuring several others '4E:124' *Tohbeh publishes the third issue of the Dragonhollow Recap '4E:127' *GRi declares war on Print's Paper Route Gang '4E:135' *Snowcrest is reopened as the capital of Everfroze by Eris '4E:136' *Bjay becomes the first person to discover Snowcrest and achieves the honorary title of Explorer during the Search for Snowcrest *Trancesk8er forms the Mason Mob to deal with Mason '4E:141' *Tohbeh releases the first issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:144' *Eastbrook Raceway, a horse track, opens to the public '4E:145' *The Search for Snowcrest officially ends and Eris establishes an airship route between Snowcrest and Summergate '4E:148' *The First Eastbrook Races are held at Eastbrook Raceway, with Sprankles and Ferathmai crowned as champions '4E:159' *Tohbeh releases the second issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:167' *The first of the Serenity Sermons are given at Summergate Church '4E:168' *Brookcastle Prison becomes accessible from an airship in Summergate '4E:169' *Stripper tryouts are held at the Retro Ferret nightclub '4E:180' *Panda performs at the Panderps' Comedy Night '4E:186' *The airships in Summergate and Snowcrest are grounded due to mechanical failure '4E:303' *The Retro Ferret catches fire, a blaze that will rage for months '4E:325' *The Summergate Secret Santa begins '4E:329' *First effects of the Black Claim are felt '4E:356' *Construction begins on the Summergate Post Office *Retro discovers the Guardian Trench *Tohbeh releases the third issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:360' *The Summergate Secret Santa ends '4E:362' *Eris returns to Dragonhollow after a long absence '4E:364' *Summergate Post Office is completed and officially opens '4E:365' *Tohbeh releases the fourth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:367' *Eris repairs the airships, restoring the route between Summergate and Snowcrest '4E:370' *A group of adventurers defeat the Ender Trinity '4E:371' *The Dragonslayer Referendum passes, paving the way for the Dragonslayers to return to Dragonhollow in the Fifth Era '4E:391' *The Second Eastbrook Races are held at Eastbrook Raceway, with Sprankles and Tox crowned as champions '4E:395' *Tohbeh releases the fifth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '4E:396' *The first Woj's Races are held '4E:399' *Dungeon Quest begins '4E:401' *Tox raids Rabbit Reef '4E:402' *Gabault raids Cloud Cay *Tox raids the Lava Sphere '4E:403' *Tox raids the Ghast Globe '4E:404' *Tox raids the Sea Sphere '4E:405' *Gabault raids Cylinderella *Tox raids the Arachnodome *The second Woj's Races are held '4E:411' *The Summergate Time Capsule is sealed by Eris '4E:412' *The Black Claim reaches critical mass, resulting in the Fall of Summergate and the devastation of the Summerlands '4E:417' *Bad Landing is founded *Airship to the Badlands is officially opened to the public '4E:418' *HyperSilence forms Hyperion '4E:419' *The Merry Men-Hyperion War begins between the Merry Men and Hyperion with Gabault's killing of Zerg at Stony Sands '4E:423' *Tox, Nut, and Rocco raid the Skeleton Den '4E:425' *The Badlands are abandoned *HyperSilence wins the Badlands Survivor competition =Fifth Era= ---- '5E:1' *Sanctuary arrives above Pandora *The Dragon Gates to Pandora are officially opened to the public '5E:3' *Tohbeh releases the sixth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:5' *Gimpley passes away '5E:38' *Tohbeh releases the seventh issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:70' *Abbray establishes Rider's Rest, a home for the Dragon Riders '5E:72' *Tox begins construction of the Refuge, guild hall of the Dragon Riders '5E:96' *Tohbeh releases the eighth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:101' *Wyvern Pointe opens to the public *Dungeon Quest II begins '5E:102' *Sprankles and Tox raid the Spidey Dungeon *Tox raids the Skelly Dungeon *Sprankles raids the Husky Dungeon *Tox raids the Slimey Dungeon '5E:103' *Greywatch is founded '5E:105' *Dragonslayers attack Freetown '5E:109' *Terry, Tox, and Macca raid Hardhome *Strayton Place is discovered by Tox '5E:110' *FlyingPokemon and Tox raid Strayton Place '5E:111' *Tox raids Rambo's Eyeland '5E:115' *Greywatch declares war on the Dragonslayers *Tox raids Kyklooppi Kove '5E:116' *Tox discovers Frigid Floe '5E:121' *Retro and Tox raid Frigid Floe '5E:121' *Dragonslayers attack Fort Greywatch '5E:146' *Tohbeh releases the ninth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:153' *Lord forms Ouroboros '5E:162' *Dragonslayers attack Rider's Rest '5E:183' *Tohbeh releases the tenth issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '5E:184' *Dap first arrives in Dragonhollow '5E:195' *Merry Men attack Ouroborea '5E:231' *Renovation of Wyvern Pointe begins '5E:231' *Gabault and Jinx raid 25k for the Merry Men '5E:249' *Renovation of Wyvern Pointe is completed '5E:258' *The renovated and expanded Wyvern Pointe opens to the public *The Pandora Secret Santa begins '5E:265' *Wiz establishes the Scylfings *Scylfings attack Norwich '5E:273' *The first of Woj's Races are held, with Tox finishing in first place riding Sevastopol '5E:282' *Scylfings attack headquarters of the Dragonhollow Motorcycle Club '5E:284' *Eris returns from a long absence '5E:285' *Bagger and Macca form Zaeric *Bagger and Macca begin work on the town of Zaeric '5E:290' *Dapton is founded by Dap '5E:302' *The second of Woj's Races are held, with Tox finishing in first place riding Sevastopol '5E:305' *The Pandora Secret Santa ends '5E:314' *Dragonhollow Public Radio begins broadcasting '5E:315' *Tox grants the public entry to the Refuge '5E:319' *Eris orders Pandora's Box to be opened, resulting in the eventual annihilation of Pandora =Sixth Era= ---- '6E:1' *Hardship is founded *Airship to Hallowmere is officially opened to the public *Hallowmere Pioneers arrive in Hardship *Hooligans are founded by Jinx and Alec '6E:2' *Terry and Tox form the Pumpkin Brigade '6E:14' *Eris silences the Dragonslayers for three months '6E:23' *Darkscale is slain by Bagger and Macca '6E:36' *Scylfings carries out Hardship Raid '6E:39' *Tohbeh releases the eleventh issue of the Dragonhollow Newsletter '6E:44' *Merry Men launch their Invasion of Hollowmere with a campaign of banditry and murder '6E:55' *Zen begins work on Home Tree '6E:61' *Wojcik begins construction of Westernmere '6E:66' *Merry Men attack the Castle of Colour '6E:71' *Eris departs Dragonhollow for distant realms *Retro begins his regency of Dragonhollow as Hegemon '6E:88' *Macca completes the Phoenix Spire '6E:95' *Hardship is damaged in a bombing by suspected outlaw revolutionaries '6E:101' *Wojcik completes construction of Westernmere '6E:104' *Zen finishes work on Home Tree '6E:124' *Hardship is destroyed by a giant sinkhole *Hallowmere is abandoned =Seventh Era= ---- '7E:1' *Sanctuary arrives above the Hammerlands *Hammerlea is founded '7E:7' *Wiz slays the ender dragon Amaranth '7E:50' *Scylfings attack Magna Centrum '7E:59' *The Eriids meteor shower disrupts travel to Dragonhollow '7E:62' *Jotunheim is founded by the Scylfings '7E:71' *Eastbrook Raceway appears in the Hammerlands '7E:89' *Sleekit captures and occupies Jotunheim '7E:97' *Retro announces that Nyx, the apocalyptic "Eternal Night", is only weeks away '7E:110' *The Third Eastbrook Races are held =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Each era corresponded to a different map, and every full reset started a new era, with the exception of temporary maps and the rare occasions when the server went to a whitelist and was not open to the public. Like real life epochs and eras, the amount of time they measured was not static but defined by the events that occurred within them. The calendar was counted in real 24-hour days, not Minecraft days (so that the date of older events could still be calculated from forum, chat, and screenshot timestamps). The Eastern Time Zone (EST/EDT) was used because the server itself was hosted there. The in-universe date was calculated by using the first day of the map, so that the very first day of the server on August 13, 2013 was 1E:1. The final day of that map occured on October 19, 2013, which was then rendered in-universe as 1E:68 as the map had existed for a total of sixty eight days. When calculating the time between dates, always remember to add +1 day so that you're counting the day the event occured on. Category:Time Category:Lore Category:Events